


Blood and Chocolate

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Mrs. Lovett is acting strange and it's up to Sweeney to set her straight. Good thing he's able to figure out exactly what's wrong with her!





	Blood and Chocolate

~ Blood and Chocolate ~

Sweeney heard sounds of shouting and things breaking from below and went down to investigate.

On his way into the pie shop he passed Toby, who was on his way out.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you, sir," Toby warned him in a low voice. "She's in a foul mood right now."

But Sweeney ignored the boy's advice and entered the shop. One glance at Mrs. Lovett's expression told him exactly what Toby had told him. The baker was obviously very thoroughly irritated.

As he watched, Mrs. Lovett sighed and put a hand to the small of her back. Sweeney noticed that there was an open box of chocolates sitting on the counter.

Irritability, lower back pain, cravings for chocolate... Sweeney knew exactly what was wrong with Mrs. Lovett.

She jumped when he came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist, but she relaxed as he roughly massaged the aching muscles of her lower back.

"Mm, that feels good," she sighed.

And then Sweeney informed her, "Eating chocolate will only make your cramps worse."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's a 10 year old crack drabble that I finally got around to crossposting here from FFN... not that you would know the difference if I didn't say it, because the style is not that different from my recent crackfics.
> 
> Yes, it is Mrs. Lovett's "that time of the month". And the thing about chocolate and cramps is true. Yes, the title is taken from that werewolf book and yes, _pun intended._


End file.
